The invention relates to a clamp for attaching a tubular object such as a pipe and a tube to an attachment-receiving member such as an automobile body, and a fixing method for fixing the tubular object to the attachment-receiving member using the clamp.
As a conventional example, a clamp having a vibration-proofing function is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2543371. The clamp includes a clamp member and the first and second vibration-proofing members. The clamp member has the first and second clamping pieces connected via a hinge part, and the first and second clamping pieces are provided with attaching parts for attaching to a vehicle body (attachment-receiving part). The first and second vibration-proofing members are formed of a soft material integrated with the first clamping piece and the second clamping piece, respectively, so that a tubular object is positioned and held inside concave parts of the vibration-proofing members when the first clamping piece and the second clamping piece are placed in an attached state.
In the above conventional clamp, the concave parts of the first and second clamping pieces have a fixed diameter. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture various clamping pieces according to various diameters and pitches of the tubular objects to fix. Whenever the diameter or the pitch of the tubular objects is changed, a new one needs to be manufactured.
Also, since the clamp member directly contacts the vehicle body, vibrations of the vehicle body are easily transmitted to the tubular objects via the clamp member, resulting in poor vibration-proofing effect.
This invention has been made in order to eliminate inconveniences such as the above. An object of the invention is to provide a clamp, and a fixing method for fixing a tubular object to an attachment-receiving member using the clamp with an assured vibration-proofing effect. Even when a diameter or a pitch of the tubular object changes, it can be adapted by manufacturing only the clamp main body.
Further objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of the invention.
A clamp of the present invention includes a clip main body having an attaching part for attaching to an attachment-receiving member, and a clamp main body having a receiving part for receiving the clip main body and a holding part for holding a tubular object. A vibration-proofing or vibration-preventing member formed of a soft material is provided on an outer perimeter of the attaching part of the clip main body.
It is preferable that the vibration-proofing member be integrated with the attaching part. Further, the receiving part may have an opening provided on a side thereof facing the attachment-receiving member such that a part of the vibration-proofing member protrudes from the opening to contact the attachment-receiving member.
In a fixing method for fixing a tubular object of this invention, a clamp is used to fix the tubular object. The clamp has a clip main body having an attaching part for attaching to an attachment-receiving member, and a clamp main body having a receiving part for receiving the clip main body and a holding part for holding the tubular object. When the tubular object is fixed to the attachment-receiving member with the clamp, a clamp main body fitting the tubular object is selected, and the clip main body is received in the receiving part of the clamp main body.
Also, it is desirable that a vibration-proofing member formed of a soft material be provided on an outer perimeter of the attaching part of the clip main body. It is preferable that the vibration-proofing member be integrated with the attaching part. Further, the receiving part may have an opening provided on a side thereof facing the attachment-receiving member such that a part of the vibration-proofing member protrudes from the opening to contact the attachment-receiving member.